A New Beginning
by Misinterpretable
Summary: AU with Multiple chapters about Ruby, Belle and Snow's new life together. Contains some scenes of violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in the enchanted forest, the sun pounded its way through the thick branches and leaves hanging overhead. Shards of light shot down and heated the ground where they fell, small woodland creatures scuttled in and out of the brightened spots as the sound of excited footsteps quickly trudged towards them,

"C'mon, it's not far now!" Yelled a young woman. As she pushed aside a hefty heap of leaves Snow sidestepped through the foliage, her dark green hood pulled over her face to stop the thistles and spikes cutting her as she forced her way through, her long black hair hung from beneath, loosely hugging onto her shoulders. She pushed against the growth, attempting to widen the passage, and released the hood exposing her glistening green eyes, her smile wide and eager.

A second woman stepped through the opening, holding a bright red hood over her head, ducking to avoid an incoming branch. As it sped overhead it attached itself to a loose thread on her hood, pulling it quickly from her grip and forcing her to stumble back slightly, trapped in its grasp. The other woman giggled as she watched the scene unfold. Her face now exposed, a look of shock plastered itself onto Ruby's face, still not realising what had happened to her. She reached her hand above her head to try and find the attachment, but it was just beyond her reach.

A third woman approached Ruby, pulling her arm out from underneath a green embroidered cloak she reached her slender hands atop Ruby's head to untangle her from the vegetation. Her auburn hair danced into the sunlight and she squinted a little as it gleamed into her face, a smile emerging as she heard Snow still chuckling on the sidelines. She unfastened Ruby, who fell a little with the release, and lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the beams of light.

"No need to help" Smiled Belle, looking unimpressed at Snow, who just responded with a big grin.

Ruby assembled herself, standing upright she stood with her arm pressed against Belle's, her body supporting her as she stood. Ruby's eyes still flashed with confusion as she patted the dirt from her cloak. Belle picked leaves off her back as she spoke;

"How far did you say it was now Snow? I get enough of running aimlessly through the woods when the moon's out." She stated, sounding a little disheartened and embarrassed.

"It's not far now, I promise." she replied empathetically, again pushing herself against the foliage and reaching her hand out to Ruby. She lifted her eyebrows encouraging her to hold onto it, their leather gloves clasped onto one another tightly.

Snow led the two women a little further through the woodland, until they reached an open area. An old derelict house stood in the centre, shadowed by the trees. It's ugly wood creaked and trembled with rot and damp. It's windows were bordered up and it's door lay pathetically in front of its original position. Snow ran ahead and jumped in happiness at the sight before them. She threw her arms out and shouted;

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" she stared at Ruby and Belle ecstatically, waiting for their response. Their faces were astonished, their speech impaired.

"It's... Erm..." Belle began, "It's..."

"It's a new beginning." interrupted Snow, dancing around to face the dilapidated building.

Belle and Ruby shared a look, as Snow pranced towards the door. They entwined their fingers, took a deep breath and continued to follow the giddy young woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby brushed away a spider web from the doorframe as Belle narrowly avoided a head-on collision with it. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they saw Snow had begun searching through a broken chest in the corner of the room and was mumbling happily to herself. Their eyes scanned over the surroundings - an overturned beer barrel, a broken lamp, a dust encrusted table and chairs, and the centrepiece of the room... which as their eyes connected with it so did Snow's, who's expression suddenly changed from one of extreme happiness to something quite the opposite.

Snow stood from being knelt on the cold hard floor, a filthy teddy bear pressed against her chest. She didn't avert her eyes, as she began slowly walking towards the object. She very slowly edged out her hand, gently touching the end of her fingers against the broken wood.

The cot rocked slightly, creaking painfully. A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away hastily, blushing a little as she realised she might have ruined the 'mood'.

Ruby and Belle unanimously walked towards the fragile woman and enveloped themselves around her, holding her tightly between their bodies.

"You know what I think?" Ruby started, Snow hummed questioningly into the tall woman's cleavage, "With a lick of paint and a lot of hard work - we could really make this place our home." Snow lifted her face to meet Ruby's, whilst Belle snuggled into her neck, all their faces remained close as Snow beamed a bright smile, and Ruby wiped away the remnants of her tears.

"C'mon now. We better get to work." Snow spoke, her body seemingly rejuvenated.

They parted, and Snow grabbed a dusty broom from the corner. She began handing out jobs for the other girls to do, and commanded over them as they scrubbed the floors, removed all the old furniture (all except the cot) and pulled down the planks of wood from the windows, which shed such a sudden surge of light and musk flying into the room all 3 girls ran outside, coughing and laughing together. They collapsed in the dirt, exhausted. Looking up at the sunset together they needn't have spoken, just being in each other's company was all the comfort they required.

As it turned dark Snow sat up briskly,

"We better get that door in place," she decided, pushing herself up and striding immediately towards the house. The other girl's automatically followed, and helped her lift the door into the door frame.

"That'll have to do for now, until we can get some tools." Snow dusted the dirt from her gloves, removing them to reveal the soft hands beneath.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry girls... but..." Began Ruby, but both the other girl's just nodded, as they both knew all too well that every night, regardless of a full moon, the wolf inside Ruby itched to run, to hunt, to be free. Now that Ruby could control it, she felt no need to fear it any longer, and allowed it out at night. "I love you both." she stated, looking back and forth between Belle and Snow.

"and we love you too" replied Belle, leaning forward and pressing a kiss onto Ruby's tender lips.

"you know we do" continued Snow, moving towards her and also planting a firm kiss onto her mouth. Ruby smiled, so content with the entire situation, and engulfed the moment for a while, before turning and wandering into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

They watched her as she walked away, then Snow motioned Belle inside. They struggled with the door for a few minutes, attempting to get inside without it falling on the floor again. When they had managed it, Belle wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, trying to wipe away dirt, but instead smearing on more. Snow looked at her sympathetically, and licked her cloak, rubbing it roughly against the smaller girl's head. Belle, feeling a little humiliated to have to be tended to like this shrugged Snow's arm away.

"What?" Snow stated, startled by the reaction. "I'm just trying to help." She walked away.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm exhausted..." She examined the room, which looked better, but still really filthy, "... and we're going to have to sleep on this floor." Belle responded, looking disappointed that all their hard work had barely changed a thing.

"No, look..." Snow walked towards Belle, holding out her hand, "Take off your cloak." She spoke sternly. Snow pulled her cloak tightly around herself, unsure what Snow was asking. Ruby wasn't here, so there was no need for her to get undressed. Snow laughed, realising what Belle must have thought. She removed her own cloak, revealing her hard leather waistcoat, which held her body beautifully, caressing her slim figure and pronouncing her full breasts with delicate ease. Her long black curls whipped around as she spun to fling her cloak out along the ground before them, sending a thick cloud of dust and dirt running to the edges of the room as the fabric floated onto the grubby wood.

"Tada!" exclaimed Snow humorously, extending her arm towards the blanket and taking a small curtsey, "after you m'lady" she joked. Belle untensed her arms, realising her stupidity and let a sweet smile shine at Snow. She stepped past her onto the cloak, and carefully lowered herself to her back. Snow quickly joined her, allowing herself to fall in what was probably quite a painful heap beside Belle, but she barely reacted as the wood echoed with her force. They both heaved a sigh of relief, adjusting themselves against the uncomfortable bed. Belle noticed Snow's eyes drift towards the cot, which was pushed into the corner of the room earlier to try to stop Snow from thinking about it - although now it was the only piece of furniture remaining in the house, they hadn't realised it whilst they were cleaning and moving things around but it probably stood out even more so now.

Belle turned onto her side to face Snow, placing her hand beneath her head to give her temple a slight bit of comfort;

"Are you okay?" she spoke quietly. Snow nodded in response, but her face tensed, forcing back swollen tears. Belle edged closer, and rested her head against Snow's shoulder, relieved at how much more comfortable the new position was. She placed her arm gently over the stiffened woman's stomach, and wrapped her finger around the farthest part of her waist.

"But you know..." Belle spoke gently, "I am always here to listen." she re-assured.

Snow could feel herself welling up, filling her throat and burning through her cheeks, her breath hastened, and her lungs struggled against the overwhelming emotion. She let out a small whelp as tears sped from her eyes and into her hair. Belle jumped into awareness, quickly raising her hands and caressing Snow's head into her neck, "It's okay" She hushed tenderly at the now fiercely saddened woman.

"It's... Not..." Snow stuttered. "It's... Not... Fair..."


	4. Chapter 4

A long time ago...

A woman screams harshly, convulsing in the pain of child birth.

David leans closely against Snow as her screams grow hoarser and louder.

The Queen is approaching the castle, her black armoured soldier's riding viciously on horseback before and after her carriage, where she smiles to herself, pleased at the disaster she will cause.

Doc leans over Snow and wipes the sweat from her forehead as she frets;

"I can't... have this baby now!" she cries, labour pains coursing through her entirety.

David rocks her worriedly, his own sweat mingling with hers.

"It's gonna be okay..." he speaks quickly, fear showing in his face, "the wardrobe's almost finished... Just... Just hold on..."

The Queen draws nearer and nearer, her wheels smashing against wood and rocks, rumbling through the woods and over the bridge to the castle, followed by a deathly purple fog. Snow's cries become stronger and stronger as she fights against the unbearable agony, as Geppetto runs into the room, hammer in hand; "It's ready!" he beams, waving for Snow and David to follow him.

"It's ready" David whispers, sheer happiness shining through his eyes. He turned to Snow, pushing his hands beneath her agonised body "It's ready" he tells her. He begins lifting her from the bed;

"It's too late..." Doc shakes his head "... we can't move her"

The Queen bursts through the front doors of the palace, her presence resounding through the empty hall. Her men run in from behind her, rushing up the stairs and around into nearby rooms to search for whoever might be hiding. Regina watches as they disperse, grinning wide and breathing her victory breaths. A baby's cry echoes from the upper floors, she turns her head to the sound; "Perfect." she purrs, gliding towards the tempting noise.

Snow and David held their child close, so happy for a few moments. Although they could hear the inevitable pound of The Queen's soldier's footsteps, their swords crashing down against the innocent servants on the floors below, Snow engulfed the moment, kissing her baby on the head.

A look of realisation appeared on her face; "The wardrobe..." she slowly turned to connect eyes with David, "... It only takes one..." She continued.

They both turned as the sounds of crashing and shouting grew louder, closer.

"Then our plan has failed." David admitted, desperately trying to think of something to hope for.

"at least we're together." he confounded, rubbing Snow's back as she stared down at her child.

"No." She said sternly, "You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." she demanded.

"Are you out of your mind?" David replied distastefully,

"No. It's the only way. We have to believe that she will be safe." Snow cried; "We have to give her - her best chance."

At this, David understood. He looked at Snow, then at their baby, placing a kiss on its head.

Snow smiled tearfully;

"Good bye Emma."

She kissed her baby, smelling the hair on its new born head for the first and final time.

Her and David shared a look. He gently picked up Emma, and sternly walked towards the door, sliding his sword out from its case, he took one last look back at Snow, as she lay helplessly on their bed, her face curled in sorrow and regret. He left, closing the door behind himself.

Snow heard swords connecting, David shouting intelligible words at the guards as they roared past the room she was in. She heard what could only have been the sound of furniture being pushed over, what she assumed would be David blocking their passage for him to get to the wardrobe. She pushed herself out of the bed, falling hard onto her knees she grasped her baby bump and let out a groan of pain. She crawled desperately towards the door, trying to listen harder to the happenings of outside.

So much chaos, so much noise, and then...

Nothing...

Silence filled the air...

All Snow could hear was the sound of her own breathing as she pressed herself against the door.

and then suddenly,

"What have you done!"

The Queen's voice vibrated through the walls, sending Snow falling backwards in a heap.

"You idiots! I told you that I wanted the baby alive!"

Snow collapsed then, her mind unable to comprehend the words that were just spoken.

Her head impacted against the floor violently, sending a jolt through her ears and muffling all the surrounding noise.

Her expression stayed blank, empty, frozen.

Her eyes wide and staring outside the window, dead set on nothing in particular.

A purple fog emerged through the window and rolled along the floor towards her,

engulfing her in its magic.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle ran the ends of her slender fingers across Snow's cheek, encrusted with dry tears. She stroked her gently, allowing her palm to encompass her cheekbone as her thumb continued to move slowly, comforting Snow. She had eased her crying a few moments earlier, after an hour or so of wailing into Belle's chest, she had become exasperated and limp. Belle carefully removed her cloak and placed it atop them both, wrapping them together. She watched as Snow fell into a deep sleep, and shut her eyes to join her.

_Tap tap tap..._

Belle forced her eyes to adjust to the darkness, immediately seeing Snow sprawled out across her, their cloaks a mingled mess at their feet. It was still dark outside but...

_Taptap tap tap tap..._

A rattling at the window.

Belle moved, pulling her arm out slowly from beneath Snow, so not to wake her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at the windows. As her eyes reached the last one, she noticed a darkened shadow stood behind the glass.

_Taptap... _

It sounded, as though reacting to her eyes.

She wasn't scared, because she knew exactly who it was. She stood very quietly, and crept towards the window, taking a couple of glances back at Snow to ensure she wasn't disturbed. As she approached, she began to make out the shape of Ruby's cloak, then the colour, then her face...

Her eyes were darkened, she was dirty and smiled seductively at Belle as they looked straight into each other's eyes.

She'd always returned like this, the heat and adrenaline of her transition still coursing through her, her body desperate to find a way to exert the pressure. Belle examined Ruby through the filthy glass pane; She had her clothes in her hand (presuming she had removed them before her transition so not to destroy them) and was covered only by her cloak.

Her firm and slender body stood bare and confident in the darkness, her breasts moving along with her heavy breath, as it fogged up the window. Belle felt herself getting very warm at the sight, and forced herself to look away. She looked back at Snow, still spread out along the floor, looking comfortably uncomfortable in her rest.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip and tenuously turned her head back to the beautiful woman behind the glass, her body tingled as their eyes re-connected, Ruby inspected her every movement and raised her hand to place it flat on the outside of the glass, moving forward so that the tip of her nose pressed gently against the pane, the mist from her breath obscuring her image.

Belle's stomach flipped and fluttered.

She couldn't take her eyes away.

Ruby's eyes dug deeply into her own.

Pulling forth feelings she only ever felt with her.

Ruby pulled back, keeping their eyes connected firmly, and turned to walk a little distance away from the house. Losing sight of her, Belle flattened herself against the window, frantically searching through the darkness - to no avail.

She held her breath, confused and agitated, and quickly stepped towards the door - forgetting about the importance of keeping the noise down.

She pushed against the heavy wood, her face showing the effort and desperation.

She managed to move it away, making just enough room for her to crawl through.

Dragging her knees through the dirt, she finally made it outside.

She stood, not caring about the filth she had just covered herself in, and found herself face to face with Ruby,

shooting her a hungry grin, she shoved Belle back against the door by her wrists, pinning her against the rough planks. She pressed their mouths together, kissing each other fast and passionately Ruby slid her thigh between Belle's legs, her naked body pressing against the shorter woman. She touched her knee into Belle's crotch, the heat making Belle breathe out an uncontrollable moan. She blushed, her entire body craving everything Ruby was. On hearing the encouragement Ruby moved down to Belle's neck, pulling her top over her shoulder to expose her collarbone, the wolf ran her teeth against the smaller girls skin fervently, lowering her other hand between her own legs. Belle, on noticing where her hand had gone, suddenly began sweating and pulled Ruby close. She rubbed between her legs slowly, staring into Belle's eyes. She began to breathe heavier, and Belle's body cried out for Ruby to touch her instead...


	6. Chapter 6

Snow's eyes peeled open, her heart ached as she stared towards the ceiling, Belle screamed sexually from just outside the walls, the door throbbing as her body was being pound hard against it.

Snow clenched herself, reeling in sadness.

She always chose her. Ruby claimed to love them both, but clearly, she favoured Belle. They were so animalistic together, so raw and passionate.

All Snow ever wanted was to be loved completely, to feel like she belonged.

_Thud, thud, thud._

The door rattled rhythmically in distress, threatening to fall into the house. Belle screamed and screamed and screamed and this went on for far too long... Snow wrapped her head in their cloaks, frustrated. Attempting to muffle the sounds. She desperately tried to make herself fall back to sleep.

Eventually, Belle gave a final cry of Ruby's name, and the thudding ceased.

Snow relaxed her arms and breathed a sigh of relief, listening to the two girls mumbling sweet nothings to one another.

She tried to distract her mind.

She was alone, alone in this empty room.

Everyone she loved was outside these walls, just like before...

Just like before.

Her stomach churned.

The scent of her baby's head lingered forward in her mind.

She sat up quickly, throwing her palms into her eyes to shield her from the feelings.

The sound of the swords crashing together resounded in her memories.

She tore her nails into the sides of her head.

Regina's voice echoed through her skull, stabbing into the back of her face.

She dragged her fingers down her jaw line, leaving behind a trail of red.

The sound of Regina's voice.

The feel of her child's soft new-born skin against her lips.

The thought of David's final moments.

The memory of Ruby's embrace.

The ideas of how her baby was murdered.

The craving for love.

The need for revenge.

The feeling of regret,

Disgrace,

Shame,

Guilt,

Anger.

She gripped her nails into the cold hard floor.

This whole time she had been losing sight of the real reason she had come back to the enchanted forest. Ruby and Belle had no idea, and for that she felt terrible.

Leading them to a different realm under false pretences was bad enough,

but leading them straight to the most evil woman who had ever lived was even worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Daylight broke, Snow hadn't slept. She watched the line of light creep towards her as she lay solidly on the painful floor. The sun shot through the back of her eyes, cruelly reminding her that the world still revolved.

The door creaked, and Ruby's arm leant inside, pushing the heavy object out of the way, making room for Belle to sneak through the gap she created.

Their faces filled with content, their loving eyes stabbed into the room towards Snow.

"You're awake!" remarked Belle, assembling herself, attempting to shake off some of her euphoria. She almost skipped around the room, her body filled with bliss, as she walked towards Snow, who continued to lay unenthusiastically on the ground. Ruby placed the door back into its original position and patted the dirt from her hands, she turned towards the girls, who were now side by side.

"... Snow?" Ruby enquired, noticing the look of anguish embedded into her face. At this, Belle turned to look at Snow's empty expression. They both paused, confused, and looked at each other for assurance...

Snow released her thoughts, returning to reality she sat up and looked between the bewildered women. She forced a wide smile onto her cheeks,

"Hi" she laughed awkwardly, "I just woke up."

Belle and Ruby's bodies relaxed, their happiness re-appearing. Ruby strolled towards them, and knelt down beside her lover. She looked lovingly into her eyes, and Belle returned the glance with a blushed smile. Snow watched them for a second, then stood firmly,

"Okay!" she managed, attempting to join in with their happiness, "I'm going to go to the village today to gather some tools, we're gonna need a lot more than a broom to really sort this place out." She immediately picked up her cloak and began pulling it on,

"Wow, you're keen..." giggled Belle, watching Snow pace towards the door - which made her stop in her tracks.

She relaxed herself,

"Yes, yes i am" she beamed back at Belle, "This place is gonna be beautiful." She scanned the room, narrowly avoiding the cot. "Will you two be okay on your own?"

"Oh... I'm sure we'll manage somehow." Ruby replied, seductively glancing at Belle and nudging into her arm, which made the smaller girl blush ever brighter.

"Right." Snow coughed, continuing to reach for the door. She pushed... the door was very heavy for her weakened arms. Ruby started to stand,

"I'll help" she stated

"No." Snow snapped, pushing and pushing against the door until it finally gave way. Ruby froze, shocked by the sudden response. They watched as Snow let herself out, dropping the door back into place with a loud thud.

Snow composed herself and released a long breath as she stood outside the door. Examining the ground - she could tell she stood atop the clearing where Ruby and Belle had lay together last night, the dirt was still revelling in their lust. She shook herself and continued onwards, not forgetting the task at hand.

She trudged through the woods for a couple of hours, retracing the footsteps in her memory from a map she had inspected back in StoryBrooke.

Eventually she found herself entering a dank old village, rippling with vermin and filth. As she cautiously navigated further inside, she searched for a particular building. The air lay thickly around her, a foul scent drifted heavily. She pulled her cloak tightly over her body and around her mouth as disease stricken faces ogled at how peculiar she looked amongst them...

"The Raving Mare" - a dark sign rocked above the door way to a bar's entrance, men howled drunkenly and music perforated towards her for within. She paused, contemplating her decision, then briskly took a step inside.

The noises grew fiercely louder as she walked into the dimly lit room, the smell of alcohol tried to make her heave. She scanned the tables quickly, as not to catch eye contact with any of the rough looking men, although most of them were distracted by harlots, who willingly shared themselves amongst the rabble. Her eyes stopped at a table in the far corner, where a man sat confidently, emptying a large bottle of rum.

She briskly walked towards him, holding her hood down over her face and manoeuvring herself around falling men and giggling whores. She collapsed herself into the chair opposite the man, who grinned at her knowingly.

"Well, Well..." He snarled, "Would you look what the Wolf dragged in."

He threw the empty bottle of rum behind himself, which shattered against the back of another man's skull. The man turned to the challenge, but upon realising who threw the projectile, refrained and instead attacked another.

Hook sat obnoxiously, content with himself.


End file.
